


T5- First Kiss

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, accidental father figure tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: Harley calls Tony with a question





	T5- First Kiss

Tony was working away on the newest batch of upgrades for the armour when JARVIS interrupted. “Sir, you have an incoming call from Master Keener.”

“Harley? It’s not Sunday is it? Did he say why he’s calling now?” Tony asked. 

He’d kept in contact with the kid from Tennessee after everything with the Mandarin and Killian had been dealt with, and they had a standing schedule to chat for a few hours every Sunday night, baring Avengers emergencies. Harley often wanted advice on homework and school stuff, while Tony mostly talked about the latest upgrades he was making to Iron Man and what it was like living with the Avengers. The kid still claimed to like Iron Patriot _War Machine_ more than Iron Man, but Tony was willing to overlook that because he was otherwise a genius. 

“Master Keener simply stated that it was a personal matter, and that he did not wish to disturb you if you were busy.”

“Obviously something’s up if he’s calling now. JARVIS, tell me there’s no urgent meetings I have to be at in the next few hours.”

“Nothing that cannot be delayed with a minimum of fuss.”

“Do it, then put him through.” There was a beep to indicate JARVIS had done so. “Harley! What can I do for you this fine,” Tony looked around for a clock, which JARVIS helpfully brought up for him, “Wednesday afternoon?”

“What? I can’t want to talk to you without needing something?”

“You can, but I think this is the first time you’ve called me on a different day since we established the schedule.”

“Fine. I need advice. And I didn’t have anyone else I can ask. See, there’s this girl I like,” Harley said and then didn’t continue. 

There was a reason Tony didn’t have kids of his own- he was wildly unqualified for this conversation. 

“Please tell me I don’t need to have the birds and the bees talk with you. Because I don’t think either of us can handle that.”

Harley scoffed. “Way ahead of you dude. No, it’s just. How do I ask her out? How do I even know if she’s interested in me?”

Tony rubbed his face with both hands, glad this conversation was taking place over the phone rather than in person. “I am definitely not the best person to be asking about normal teenage dating. My knowledge is about thirty years out of date, and even when I was your age I was in college surrounded by people years older than me. Most wanted nothing to do with me, and the ones who did were all just looking to get in the good graces of the Stark heir. My first kiss was with a woman who was using me to steal company secrets. I am probably the last person you should be asking about this, but Pepper’s tried to teach me over the years how to be a more normal person, so just gonna try channelling her advice for you.”

Tony took a moment to get his thoughts in order.  “I would say that no one’s a mind reader, but the world has become weird enough the past few years that that’s probably not true, but unless you’ve been holding out on me I know that  _ you’re _ not.”

There was a snort of laughter from Harley at that, and Tony hoped it meant he was on the right track with the whole giving advice to a teenager thing. “So, given that we’ve established no psychic powers, the only other option is to ask. Maybe spend time together to see if you enjoy each other’s company, but in the end nothing’s going to happen unless you take that step.” 

“What if they say no?”

“Rejection hurts like a bitch, no matter who you are. It’s natural to feel upset or even angry about it, as long as you don’t take it out on the other person. Do what you’ve gotta do, whether it’s cry, scream into a pillow, potato gun target practice. Do what I would do and lock yourself in the basement to go on an inventing binge.”

Harley chuckled. 

“Is any of this helpful? You have to tell me, because I’m seriously out of my depth here,” Tony asked. 

“Yeah,” he said, but it sounded very unsure. “But...” Harley trailed off. Tony waited silently, not wanting to press until Harley was ready to get to the heart of why he’d called. 

“What if it’s not a girl? What if it’s a boy I like?” The fear and hesitation in Harley’s voice as he finally asked the question behind the call just about broke Tony’s heart. 

Tony sighed heavily. “I’m not gonna lie to you, kid. I wish I could say all the advice I gave you before would stay exactly the same, but unfortunately that’s not the way the world works. First things first, you don’t have to come out to anyone until you’re ready to. You don’t owe that to anyone, so if it’s not safe for you, or you’re just plain not ready, then don’t. And it’s not an all-or-nothing thing. You can keep it to just a handful of people you trust. I learned that lesson the hard way, and wound up with it being on the front page of the gossip rags, so. At least you don’t have to worry about that.”

Harley was worryingly silent on the other end of the line. 

“I don’t know what else to tell you, kid. You know I was just messing with you before about you not calling me during the week, right? If you need someone to talk to, about this or anything else, any time of the day or night, I want to to pick up the phone.” Tony felt like maybe he'd been going overboard with concern the whole conversation, but he couldn’t stop himself. He just wanted to be there for Harley the way he had wished he’d had someone at the same age. 

“Yeah, yeah. I will.” Harley’s words were dismissive, but his tone was sincere. “I’ve got a chemistry test tomorrow I need to study for.”

“Sure thing, kid. I’ll leave you to it. And, good luck.”

Harley paused for a moment. “Thanks.” 

They both knew it wasn’t the test Tony was wishing him luck with.


End file.
